Nunca Dije
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando te culpan de algo que no cometiste? Tenía miedo. Simplemente huí. No pensé en las consecuencias, solo actúe. Ahora estoy perdido, sin dinero y sin mi gran amor. —Yo te puedo ayudar.— ¿Aceptar la ayuda de alguien a quien a penas le dirigiste la palabra?... No pierdo nada, total no tengo nada.


**_Hola de nuevo, hace tiempo no estoy en el fandom. Pero heme aquí después de un año, y lo peor de todo, sin actualizar y con otro fic. Bueno antes que nada, como sabrán he estado activa en otros fandoms, principalmente en el de HP por que shippeo el DRAMIONE, para mi ellos son como Mimi y Yamato. Y ya se imaginaran por donde va la cosa, es como lo fue en su momento el MIMATO, aclaró aún amo el MIMATO pero por el momento no tengo tanta "pasión" por la pareja, y no sé por qué ya no me pongo a buscar y leer los fics nuevos, bueno las cosas cambian. Pero si saben de algún fic MIMATO nuevo que luzca prometedor díganmelo. Bueno de mis fics estoy en un "break" ya que no doy para más, por lo mismo necesito recuperar la "pasión" por el MIMATO para continuar con los fics, y eso se logrará leyendo un buen MIMATO. En fin, volviendo a este fic, SUGERENCIAS de título? ¿Si? Dejen su sugerencias en el buzón de reviews, además un fic con reviews se ve muy bonito. Bueno ahora si con el tema, este fic lo he venido "planeando" desde el 31 de diciembre del 2014, y lo he platicado con una lectora hermosa y ella me apoyo en el momento que se lo comente, ahora bien eso fue hace tiempo y perdí un poco el contexto de lo que sería este fic. Pero espero y sea de su agrado, mmmm... Tengo 3 cosas que decir para este fic._**

 ** _1-Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo, la historia es mía, por lo tanto no permito que la peguen sin mi autorización en otro lado como "Wattpad" o fanfic. Es o cualquier otra página. He visto que los plagios están muy fuertes, sé que mis historias no son tan buenas pero créanme son capaces de plagiar cualquier cosa._**

 ** _2- Esta historia será un poco diferente a mis otras historias ya que haré unas pequeños AU/UA. No sé los diré por que ustedes lo averiguarán en la lectura. Fuera de ese pequeño AU todo es después de Digimon Adventure 02 y antes del epílogo del mal._**

 ** _3- Espero y sea de su agrado este fic, es un tanto soso pero daré lo mejor de mi para "agarrar sabor" otra vez al MIMATO. También quería decir que habrá nuevos personajes en esta historia._**

 ** _Bueno fue muy largo ese mensaje, cualquier cosa no duden en dejar review o comunicarse conmigo en mi fb. (Daisy Ann) ¡si contesto! Bueno gracias, y disfruten la "lectura"._**

 ** _Pd. Los horrores ortográficos perdonen, ff no me deja subir un fic decente._**

* * *

 **Nunca dije**

Chapter 1.-Sorpresa

 _By_

 _DaisyAnn_

* * *

" _ **Usted tiene 42 llamadas perdidas."**_

Fruncí el ceño, tanta insistencia era el despertarme. Me estiré en la cama, frote mis ojos. Volví a gruñir.

Eran las 6:53, faltaba una hora para que su alarma sonará y ahí era cuándo despertaría.

Con resignación se levantó de su cama, miro por la ventana, aún estaba oscuro, no era hora de que saliera el sol. Encendió la lampara nocturna que se situaba en su buró, tomó su celular. Lo desbloqueo, automáticamente apareció el menú. Busco llamadas pérdidas, de las 42 llamadas perdidas, se las repartían sus amigos. La que llevaba la delantera era Sora, seguido de Takeru, luego el mayor Yagami, y los restantes.

Se tiro en su cama, aún no era su hora de levantarse. Nadie interrumpía sus horas más valiosas, ya que de ellas dependía su estado de animó.

Miro distraídamente el techo.

No podía dormir mas.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomo para contestar, pero esta vez no era una llamada más. Miro el mensaje.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se levantó rápidamente para irse, olvidando por completo su celular con un mensaje en la pantalla.

 _"Cariño, ya es hora."_

* * *

Llevaba media hora dando vueltas sin cesar, de su silla a la recepción. Estaba nervioso, no cabía duda y los presentes lo notaban. No importaba que se dieran cuenta, no podía disimular.

—Será mejor que te calmes.—Sonrío amablemente—Todo saldrá bien.—Le dedicó una mirada comprensiva mientras su mano se posaba en su hombro.

El chico miro a la chica pelirroja, lucia preocupada. Tal vez si no estuviera en esta situación se hubiera sonrojado y emocionado por aquel trató que le daba, se preocupaba por el. Pero eso no pasaba de una sincera amistad. Sin embargo no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su hermana.

—¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo si se trata de mi hermana?—Dijo molesto.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y en sus ojos se reflejaban tristeza. Suspiró y pensó en pedirle disculpas pero se adelantó su amiga.

—Lo sé Taichi, yo también tengo inquietud al saber que se trata de Kari, y la considero como una hermana menor.—Se sinceró.—Pero no siempre es bueno excederse. Por lo tanto no te excedas preocupándote si sucede lo peor, sin saber lo que ocurre allá adentro.—Dijo para después voltear se a ver sus amigos en la sala de espera.—Ven, vamos con los demás.

Vio como la pelirroja se acercaba a sus amigos. También vio sentado a Takeru, el manifestaba su nerviosismo diferente a el. Estaba sentado a lado de Miyako, que al parecer le decía algo, el por su parte solo asentía mientras movía su pie frenéticamente y mordía sus uñas. Mantenía su mirada en el piso. Vio al resto de sus amigos. Koushiro estaba comenzando una platica con Sora. Iori los miraba atentamente,mientras Ken tomaba asiento alado de Miyako. Jyou hablaba por teléfono mientras miraba al techo. Mientras sus padres preguntaban algo en recepción. Al parecer solo faltaban dos personas, Yamato y Daisuke. Vio a la pelirroja dejar de charlar y sonrío, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde iba destinada su sonrisa. Era la entrada, donde vio entrando su amigo apresurado. El se dirigió directamente a la pelirroja, aparte la vista ya que se dieron un beso como saludo. Debía quitar todas esas sensaciones que tenía, ya debía haberse acostumbrado después de tantos años. Ver a esos dos mostrándose afecto en público era cosa que hacían desde que comenzaron su relación. Ya era algo cotidiano ver mínimo una muestra como esa,había decidido torturarse viendo como a la chica de sus sueños era cada día menos suya. Sonrío de lado. Nunca había sido suya. Diariamente se alejaba de el en ese aspecto. Miro al piso. Levanto la mirada y en la entrada estaba una chica observando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo. O a alguien. La miro detenidamente, era una chica hermosa. Su cabellera lisa rojiza hasta su cintura, sus ojos rasgados pero grandes chocolatosos. Su mirada preocupada. Sus labios gruesos pero lejos de lo grotesco.

Su pequeña nariz respingada adornada con pecas colocadas estratégicamente para formar un patrón. Su blanca dentadura, no era perfecta, tenía des alineaciones. Pero pasaba desapercibida. Su pequeño atuendo al igual que su frágil y tembloroso cuerpo lucían inocentes, sin embargo, solo en ella se verían así. La chica le sonrió y se dirigió a el preocupada.

—¡Taichi!— dijo mientras me abrazaba, solo me limité a palpar su espalda—¿Como esta tu hermana?—dijo sumamente preocupada.

La mire, pero mi mente solo visualizaba la escena que estaba a espaldas de la chica, su mejor amigo con el amor de su de ver por el hombro de la chica y la volvió a ver. Se sentía mediocre el no la merecía. No la amaba,de forma indirecta la utilizaba.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, saldrá adelante.—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Pero a el no le pareció "tan" resplandeciente, comparada con la de Sora.

Se maldijo el comparaba a todas las chicas con Sora, y en especial a la que estaba enfrente de el.

Aika era su novia desde hace tiempo, bueno precisamente 2 días después de el noviazgo de Sora y Yamato, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo juntos, no la ha querido de la manera que le gustaría quererla.

Sonrío nostálgico,nunca olvidaría ese día.

—¡Aika!—Saludo un chico.

Escuchó una voz familiar pronunciando el nombre de su novia. Lo miro de reojo, era un chico rubio,escuálido no lo reconocía,creía haberlo visto en algún lado sin embargo no estaba para recordar, la sangre le hervía al ver a cierta escena de novios besándose como si la vida se les fuera en eso, esto es un hospital no un parque

, pensó el castaño.

—Oh, Yudai, ¿Pero que hace aquí!—dijo confundida la chica.

—Por Hikari.—Dijo un tanto nervioso y apresurado.

No era nueva la noticia que todos estaban ahí por la hermana del líder del equipo de fútbol, todo el instituto sabia de su estado y era un tanto critico. Ya que trató de sonar lo más creíble posible.

—Ya veo..—Contestó la chica pelirroja—Lamento mi confusión, es solo que no sabia que eras amigo de Hikari.—dijo mirando a sus topacios.

El chico miro sus chocolatosos, perdiéndose en ellos. Olvidándose el por que fue ahí, que la realidad era otra.

—¿Yudai?—preguntó una tercera voz.

El chico despertó de su ensoñacion. Y miro hacia dónde provenía la voz.

—¡Koushiro!—grito exaltado,logrando atraer las miradas de los que situaban la sala.—Yo..yo vine aquí por que...—El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja mirando detenidamente al chico de cabellos rubios con ojos topacio, de baja estatura y muy delgado. Lucia extremadamente nervioso, incluso noto un leve "tic" en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Esta bien Yudai?—pregunto la chica preocupada por el estado del chico.

Miro de reojo a la chica, dejo de verla para mirar detalladamente los movimientos del chico, no se necesitaba ser ciego para ver que la reacción de él tenía causa,nombre y apellido. Dejo de ver aquella escena un instante para notar la presencia de su amigo de cabellos alborotados, aunque no le parecía importar la escena en la que indirectamente participaba su pareja. El de cabellos alborotados no había ni siquiera notado tanto su presencia como la del individuo que siente afecto por su pareja. El no se inmutó a prestar atención por llevarse toda esa atención a cierta pelirroja que era ajena a los ojos de su amigo al igual para ó a ver la escena, el rubio seguía en el mismo estado nervioso. Decidió intervenir en ese bochornoso momento para el chico.

—Yudai está aquí por que yo se lo pedí, en cualquier momento Taichi puede perder la calma y el esta aquí por que es ajeno a esta situación por lo tanto no se sentirá afectado al ver a nuestro amigo en ese estado, todos podemos caer y necesitaremos ayuda.—Contestó el pelirrojo.

—Pensé que era por ver la situación de la pequeña Hikari.—Dijo extrañada.—Pero no sabía que venía a apoyarnos.—Sonrío amenamente.—Veo que Yudai no se aflige tanto como nosotros, que valiente es.—Le sonrió sinceramente lo cual provocó un intenso rubor en las mejillas del chico rubio.

El pelirrojo sonrío, el apesar de ser una persona solitaria en el aspecto amoroso alguna vez estuvo enamorado, sabía perfectamente que la sonrisa de esa persona especial te provocaba suspiros, sonrojos e ilusiones.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, se torno a una mueca de disgusto al ver a su amigo castaño en la misma situación.

El castaño seguía tan concentrado en la pareja tanto que no lo noto a el ni al chico que amaba en secreto a su novia. Estaba seguro que su mirada en cualquier momento iba a ser descubierta. Vio como las manos del moreno formaban puños y los apretaba constantemente más fuerte. El chico perdería el control y quedaría al descubierto.

—Tai.—lo llamó para evitar una escena de celos sin motivos y un caos entre sus amigos, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para que eso ocurriera. Al ver que el castaño no respondía optó por volverlo a llamar.—Taichi.

—Tai, amor Koushiro te esta hablando.—intervino la pelirroja.

Sabia que no respondería a algún llamado y optó por el contacto físico, acercó su mano a el hombro del moreno y lo toco, lo sacudió levemente y fue ahí cuando obtuvo una respuesta.

—¿Ah?—balbuceó, miro al pelirrojo, sacudió su cabeza y dejo de apretar sus puños lentamente.—¿Que sucede Izzy?—pregunto extrañado.

—Ya llegó Yudai.—El pelirrojo miro al chico.

—¿Quién?— El pelirrojo hizo un ademán al chico para que se acercará ya que al llamar al mayor de los Yagami noto como retrocedía varios pasos.

El mayor Yagami lo miro, era el chico que llego a platicar con Aika, pero aún no recordaba donde lo había visto.

—El es Yudai Wada—Una vez más intervino el chico.—Va al mismo Instituto que nosotros, comparte varias clases con muchos de los aquí presentes.

—Ya veo, por eso se me hacia conocido.

—En realidad voy contigo en Química 6, al igual que Filosofía 4.—dijo el chico de lentes que se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación.

—El semestre pasado también compartía una clase con nosotros amor.—agregó la chica.

—Que raro, sigo sin recordarte..—dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes, es normal, no socializó mucho, ni tampoco soy el mejor en las clases.—dijo cabizbajo.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo soy.—dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca y suspiraba.

—¿Que dices?—dijo confuso— ¡Todo el instituto te conoce, debes estar bromeando!

— Eso no lo sabia...—bromeó el chico— Vaya soy popular,¿qué habré hecho para que todos me conozcan?—ladeó la cabeza— ¡AY NO!—grito despavorido.

Los chicos lo miraron asustados.

—¿Que tienes amor?

—Yudai, no me digas que...—pausó—¡Todos me conocen por lo que hice en 3 año!—dijo preocupado.—Sabía que Yamato hablo, yo sabia que terminaría ventilando lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio, ese idiota es un soplón.—Decía mientras murmuraba unas maldiciones— ¡Pero yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Fue idea suya!—dijo nervioso.—¿Si el instituto entero lo sabe.. Lo sabrá el director!—comenzó a entrar en histeria.— ¡Por que ahora! ¡Ya voy a salir de esa carcel!—empezó a dar vueltas—¿Que voy a hacer?—Se detuvo y miro a Yudai—¡Fue su culpa!— dijo señalando al rubio de ojos zafiros, el cual solo alzó una de sus finas cejas rubias, al igual que su acompañante que comenzó a interrogarle.

—¿Que hiciste Tai?—preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

—Taichi... Todos te conocen por que eres el líder del equipo de fútbol.—Dijo sorprendido el rubio de ojos topacios.

—AH—dijo el moreno aliviado.—Por un momento creí ...—Comenzó a decir nervioso.

—Familiares de Yagami...—Dijo una tercera voz.—Yagami,Hikari.—Completo.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo. El señor de mediana edad, cabellos negros como el espacio. Orbes grisáceos.

—¡Aquí!—dijo un apresurado moreno con melena chocolatosa. Quien estaba al frente de la multitud de jóvenes en la sala. El peli negro arqueó una ceja.—Soy su hermano.—aclaró el mayor.

El peli negro asintió. Checo en su carpeta y lo miro severamente.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— se adelantó Sora al ver la cara de su mejor amigo.

El doctor suspiró.— Tuvimos algunas complicaciones...

—¿COMO ESTA KARI!—grito El mayor Yagami al borde de los al doctor.

—Calma Tai...—trató de calmar Aika.—Ella esta bien,¿No es así Doctor?—cuestionó la pelirroja con la mirada suplicante.

—La paciente Yagami...—pausó para ver al chico que lo interrumpía constantemente.—Esta bien. Tuvimos algunas complicaciones, perdió mucha sangre, más de lo normal. Pero se encuentra estable.

Todos los chicos suspiraron aliviados al saber que la pequeña Yagami estaba fuera de peligro.

De la multitud salió un rubio. Poniéndose a la altura del moreno el cual lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Y la bebe?—Pregunto El rubio ansioso.

Las miradas una vez más sé posaron en el hombre de bata blanca.

Sonrío.—Peso 2,600 kg y midió 49,5 cm.—Todos sonrieron.—¿Quién es el padre?—el rubio levanto la mano con el pecho inflado. El doctor asintió.—Felicitaciones, es padre de un hermoso ángel.—Sonrío. Provocando que el pecho del rubio se inflará más.—Un hermoso y fuerte Varón.—terminó el médico tomando a todos desprevenidos. Desinflando el pecho del rubio en un segundo.

—¿Esta seguro?—pregunto con sus orbes celestes.—En las ecografias decía que sería niña...—Dijo tratando de asimilar la situación.

—Muchas veces se equivocan.—Finalizó.—Bueno Enhorabuena, me retiró.

El médico los dejo en su trance.

—Niño...soy padre de un niño.—dijo Takeru con los ojos cristalinos y más claros que nunca. Con una enorme sonrisa sincera.

Todos los presentes estaban conmovidos, estaban debatiendo entre emociones encontradas. La alegría, la nostalgia, la emoción.

Todos miraban al rubio.

Se escuchaban unos sollozos provenientes de las chicas presentes y Jyou.

—Niño...—Continuó el mayor Yagami pensativo.—¿Ahora que haremos con las cosas de niña? Y lo más importante ¿Ahora cómo le pondremos!—Dijo preocupado, pero sonrío.— Ahora que es niño... ¿Ya le pueden poner como su tío,verdad?—Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír, a pesar del momento tan conmovedor y el lugar. Taichi Yagami siempre sacaría una sonrisa.


End file.
